La Historia Se Repite ¿O no?
by Nina Somerhalder
Summary: El estaba dañado, roto, su partida lo había devastado. Ella estaba sola, ellos la habían abandonado. -Yo… yo no puedo leerle la mente –Dije aun viéndola a los ojos. "Aquí vamos otra vez" pensaron todos a la vez. Una nueva chica de mente silenciosa y ojos chocolates, un nuevo chico con un vampírico secreto. La historia se repite ¿o no?.


**¡Hola! Yo les dije que empezaría esta historia… Y aquí esta.**

* * *

**El Último Dia**

**Edward POV**

El dolor era indescriptible.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que el dolor y los recuerdos simplemente llegan a tu cuerpo, a tu mente y se quedan estancados ahí negándose por completo a irse o tan siquiera a darte un respiro. Hoy se cumplían 3 años desde que la perdí.

Lo sé, ni yo mismo lo podía creer. Nuestra vida había sido perfecta, recuerdo que no podía aceptar que yo, siendo un monstruo sin alma, un vampiro con sus padres y sus hermanos en las mismas condiciones me hubiera enamorado de una humana.

Pero paso. Ella era todo para mí, me llamo la atención desde el momento en que me di cuenta que no podía leerle los pensamientos y aún más cuando dentro de ese pequeño salón de biología, clase que me tocaba después del almuerzo supe que su sangre era especial para mí, Olía tan bien que pase toda la hora tratando de idear un plan para llevarla a un lugar apartado y poder probarla, no me importo nada en ese momento, yo solo quería tenerla. Sin saber que en ese mismo instante estaba escribiendo la primera página de nuestra historia.

Me obligue a mí mismo a marcharme de ahí, no podía cambiar todo lo que Carlisle me había enseñado, todos mis años de experiencia solo por una simple humana cuya sangre era 'especial'. No.

Pero después, estando lejos y con suficiente aire para olvidar ese precioso olor supe que una insignificante humana no iba a cambiar mi vida. No dejaría a mi familia asi que volví, cace lo suficiente como para vomitar, llegue a la escuela y fui amable al presentarme, ella era una persona y merecía ser tratada como tal, no como alimento. Me puse en evidencia al salvarla de que una camioneta la matara, pero no me importaba.

Llegue a enfrentarme a mi propia familia porque me di cuenta de que ya no solo la veía como mi compañera que olía demasiado bien, Bella era diferente.

Me había atrapado tanto que le conté el secreto más preciado de mi familia y ella por su parte juro guardarlo. Sorprendentemente no me tenía miedo, simplemente no se quería separar de mí. Le dije que la amaba, que no me alejaría de ella porque soy egoísta y lo acepto. Aun cuando puse su vida en peligro tantas veces, ella seguía conmigo, fiel a mí y a mi familia. Supongo que todo fue mal desde el principio.

La ame tanto que la deje convencerme para darle la inmortalidad, si ella quería estar conmigo para siempre, no había forma de negárselo, sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano. Esperamos la graduación para que fuera más fácil para ella y sus padres. Pero antes tenía que hacer algo. Le pedí que se casara conmigo y ella acepto, sorprendiéndome otra vez.

Tuvimos una boda elegante y grandiosa gracias a Alice, todos estaban ahí, hicimos votos sencillos y no podía estar más feliz. Después de dos grandiosas semanas de luna de miel perdidos en Isla Esme, la cual mi padre había regalado a mi madre, la traje de regreso para hacerla inmortal. Todo había resultado bien, tal vez, solo tal vez, demasiado bien.

Llevábamos unos tres meses de casados y éramos inseparables, ni vida, después de muchos años era perfecta y no la cambiaría por nada. Pero un día todo cambio.

Recuerdo cada mínimo detalle de ese día.

***Flashback***

_Todos estábamos en la casa, Carlisle estaba en su despacho conversando tranquilamente con Esme acerca de la familia, habíamos pasado demasiado tiempo en Forks y ya no teníamos demasiado tiempo. Bella y yo habíamos ''muerto'' en un accidente automovilístico cuando regresábamos de nuestra luna de miel, por lo tanto no podíamos salir a las calles. Las personas empezaban a notar que Carlisle no cambiaba y era tiempo de partir._

_Ya lo habíamos decidido, nos iríamos a Alaska a pasar unos años con nuestras 'primas' en Denali y luego tal vez nos podríamos pasar un año separados viviendo cada uno solo con sus respectivas parejas. Bella estaba muy ilusionada, ya no le afectaba tanto ver a Charlie en las noticias o cosas referentes a nuestra supuesta muerte._

_Emmett y Rosalie estaban encerrados en su habitación extrañamente platicando solamente. Era muy extraño obviamente, pero no me iba a meter._

_Alice y Jasper estaban en la sala sentados en un sillón viendo una película de experimentos en personas o algo que parecia ser extremadamente interesante para ellos._

_Por último, Bella y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación recostados en la enorme cama con cobertores dorados que combinaban a la perfección con las paredes azules. Ella traía un lindo vestido azul que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y yo unos simples jeans deslavados con una camiseta gris._

_-¿En qué piensas? –Pregunte de pronto, aun siendo vampiresa me era imposible leerle la mente que en momentos como este era realmente frustrante._

_-En nosotros, en lo perfecta que es nuestra existencia –Me respondió tranquilamente viéndome a los ojos. Sus ojos ya no eran rojos pero no eran del todo dorados. Tenían un matiz naranja que los hacia resaltar._

_-Lo es –Dije tomando su cara suavemente –Te amo Bella._

_-Te amo Edward –Me dijo y me dio un beso. La suavidad de sus labios contra los míos era estupenda._

_-¿Qué te parece si salimos a cazar? –Tenía varios días que no íbamos y aunque Bella tenía un autocontrol inigualable, era mejor no arriesgarnos._

_-Me parece excelente, vamos –Respondió parándose rápidamente y corrió a la ventana lista para saltar en cuestión de segundos ya nos encontrábamos a unos metros de la casa corriendo hacia el bosque._

_Estábamos tan absortos consumiendo la sangre de un delicioso puma cuando un olor me hizo voltear inmediatamente. _

_Enfrente de nosotros estaba un vampiro, no debía tener más de veinticinco años, sus ropas estaban un poco rotas y desgastadas llenas de hojas, ramas y lodo. Era alto, un poco más que yo y tenía el cabello castaño hasta la barbilla. Sus ojos rojos nos miraban con furia._

''_Ella tiene que morir'__' era todo lo que había en sus pensamientos. No tenía idea de porque ese odio, solo sabía una cosa: El no lastimaría a mi Bella._

_Me puse en posición de ataque y vi que Bella hacia lo mismo un poco confundida. El vampiro de ojos rojos empezó a correr hacia nosotros, hacia Bella específicamente por lo cual me puse delante de ella y recibí el impacto. Lo lance hacia los árboles que tronaron escandalosamente como respuesta. El vampiro se incorporó y logro tirarme al suelo a unos metros mientras se volteaba hacia Bella, ella empezó a luchar contra el hasta que me levante y lo ataque por la espalda. _

''_Bien, esto me está cansando, es hora de terminar con esto'' __ pensó e inmediatamente deje de sentir mi cuerpo. Por más que quería mis brazos y piernas no respondían, el vampiro se deshizo de mi agarre y me lanzo a unos metros. Me quede tirado en el suelo sin poder hacer nada. Bella corrió hacia mí con una cara horrorizada y entonces el vampiro se giró hacia ella y con una cara asesina empezó a caminar._

''_Corre'' trate de decirle, pero nada salía de mi boca. Ella debía de irse, llegar con mi familia que la protegerían, yo estaría bien cuando ella estuviera a salvo, pero Bella nunca tenia reacciones normales. Se giró para enfrentar la vampiro y este la tomo por el cuello hasta lanzarla contra un árbol. Luego, lentamente se acercó a ella tomando sus muñecas y apresándolas contra el árbol. Bella retiro su escudo para que pudiera leer su mente, sus pensamientos eran de confusión, de miedo. Pasaban imágenes y recuerdos de nosotros a toda velocidad hasta recordar nuestra boda __''te amo''__ fue lo último que dijo y si más, el vampiro la mordió en el cuello. Ella soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y cayó al suelo, si vida. _

_No podría explicar lo que sentí aunque quisiera. Trate de gritar, de levantarme para matar al maldito que había hecho esto pero mi cuerpo aun no reaccionaba. __"Edward yo vi que…"__ me dijo mentalmente mi hermana al segundo que veía a mi familia llegar a lo lejos. Podía escuchar sus pensamientos llenos de sorpresa, tristeza y enojo, pero ya no había nada que pudieran hacer. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice se dedicaron a matar al vampiro mientras que Carlisle y Esme se arrodillaron junto a mí. Una vez muerto y libre de su poder me pude levantar y corrí hacia el cuerpo de Bella. En sus ojos solo había sorpresa, pero ya no había vida._

_Me la habían quitado._

***Fin del flashback***

Unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron mis pensamientos.

-Pasa –Conteste pero mi voz se quebró. Era Alice.

-Edward, las cosas y están listas, nos vamos en unos minutos –Dijo mi pequeña hermana.

Llevábamos tres años viviendo aquí, en Denali y por fin nos íbamos a mudar. Decidí, por el bien de mi familia que volvería a ser el de antes, al menos el de antes de conocer a Bella, dejaría mi etapa zombi solo por ellos, porque veía su preocupación por mí. Tenía que cambiar. Cuando llegáramos a Chicago sería una persona diferente.

…

Volver a Chicago se sentía tan bien yo nací aquí, y lo volvería a hacer.

Nos habíamos inscrito en el instituto de Chicago Alice y yo estaríamos en segundo año y Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett en tercero. Todo era como de costumbre.

Los primeros días siempre son los más difíciles, somos los 'nuevos' y todos quieren llamar nuestra atención, los murmullos sobre nuestra belleza, la envidia de las chicas hacia Rosalie o Alice, o de los chicos hacia Jasper, Emmett o yo. Incluso los pensamientos de los humanos parecían ser los mismos.

Después de unas cuantas semanas todo se volvía más tranquilo, dejaban de insistir hablarnos y se alejaban.

Los meses pasaron, estábamos a marzo. Faltaban solo unos meses para terminar el año. Mi familia noto rápidamente el cambio en mí, no era feliz pero tampoco me la pasaba todo el día en mi habitación, a veces salía de caza con ellos e incluso una vez me puse a jugar con Emmett y Jasper. _Esto es por mi familia y por Bella _me decía a mí mismo cada día cada vez que pensaba que era mejor alejarme. No podía irme, no es que no quisiera, ellos no me dejaban, pensaban que me suicidaría o algo parecido. O podía culparlos, ese fue mi primer pensamiento cuando ella murió.

-¿Qué sabes de la chica nueva? No dejan de hablar de ella –Me pregunto Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál chica nueva? -¿Desde cuándo había una chica nueva?

''_Esta más distraído que de costumbre'' _Pensó Rosalie.

-La nueva, llego hoy de Mystic Falls creo –Me contesto Emmett como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No… no la he visto –Conteste dudando. Una chica nueva. Eso sería algo que definitivamente escucharía en los pensamientos y murmullos. Emmett me mostró mentalmente imágenes de la chica nueva. Era alta, tenía buen cuerpo, no exagerado pero tampoco era muy delgada. Su cabello castaño oscuro era totalmente lacio y le llegaba casi a la cintura. Tenía una cara muy bonita con unos labios no tan gruesos ni tan delgados. Y sus ojos, era lo que más resaltaba en su cara, Tenía unos ojos grandes color chocolate _como los de mi Bella_ pensé. No. Ella no era mi Bella, era solo otra chica nueva en marzo con ojos color chocolate.

-¡Oh! Mira, ahí está… -Dijo Emmett señalando a entrada de la cafetería por la que acababa de entrar la nueva. Venia acompañada de dos chicas una era alta y de piel pálida, tenía el cabello ondulado rubio oscuro y los ojos verdes era delgada y de buen cuerpo, la reconocía de mis clases de lengua, se llamaba Fernanda y siempre se preocupaba por su familia y estudios, era un poco tímida pero sin duda una buena amiga. La otra era la más baja de las tres, su cabello rizado estaba teñido de rojo y tenía los ojos color miel, su nombre era Jennifer, no era una excelente amiga, pero era pasable.

Por un momento sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos y todo cambio, era una sensación que solo había sentido una vez en mi vida: cuando conocí a Bella.

"_Esto se me hace conocido"_ pensó Jasper al sentir mis emociones.

"_La va a superar"_ pensó Alice con una sonrisa traviesa.

"_¿Otra humana? ¡Por favor Edward!"_ pensó obviamente Rosalie un poco molesta.

"_¿Por qué todos lo miran?" _Si, ese era mi 'hermano' Emmett.

-Yo… yo no puedo leerle la mente –Dije aun viéndola a los ojos.

"_Aquí vamos otra vez" _pensaron todos a la vez.

**¿Qué les pareció? Díganme si les gusta para poder seguir :) **

**¿Review? :3**

**Adiós.**

**•Nina•**


End file.
